


Lavender Moonlight

by luckystars1015



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gender Bender, M/M, Ninja!Gintoki, Pining, Princess!Hijikata, Trans!Hijikata, gender fluidity, royal!AU, they/them pronoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Hijikata is a princess trapped within a castle.Gintoki is a ninja sent to kill them.The rest, they say, is history.





	1. Fallen Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015

If there was a god for relieving muscle cramps, Gintoki would convert right this second. His entire lower half probably no longer had any blood flow since he had been crouched in this tree for the better part of the day. 

When the hell was this princess supposed to show up anyway? Gintoki wished he had better things to do than to wait around for some spoiled, empty-headed royal brat to appear, but unfortunately, this was his job. Such was the tale of a poor ninja in Imperial Japan. 

Don’t get him wrong though. Sakata Gintoki was one of the best pay-for-hire ninjas in the land. He just happened to have poor money management skills and squandered all his earnings gambling. So of course, he wasn’t one to refuse a job when it graced his path.

This was the best job that ever came knocking on his door. Well, not exactly. It was more like a creepy figure all dressed in black cornered him in an alley while Gintoki was pissed drunk. The silver-haired ninja remembered wanting to gag at the strong smell of incense wafting off of the dark figure. 

“I need you to get rid of Princess Hijikata Toshiko,” the voice had commanded in a harsh whisper. 

The last thing Gintoki wanted was to become entangled in some royal conspiracy, but when the mysterious stranger threw a sack of gold heavy enough to knock the breath out of the down-on-his-luck ninja, he didn’t exactly have it in him to refuse. 

“You get the other half when you finish the job.”

So that was how Gintoki ended up crouched for most of the day waiting in a tree for a royal carriage to pass by under him. His hope dwindled as more of the sun disappeared below the horizon. Could it be that the informant was mistaken? Well, he would give it until nightfall before he called it a day. 

Bored out of his mind, the ninja started daydreaming of what this princess would look like. 

The rumors throughout the land were that her beauty was akin to a moon goddess. Some even said that the reason the Empress had kept her hidden was due to the risk that if any of the neighboring kingdoms saw her, war would ignite across the land. 

If one asked Gintoki though, he would bet all of his money that Princess Hijikata would be some ugly broad. Why else would the royal family never let the girl be seen in the light of day? Since her birth twenty years ago, no one outside the palace had ever seen a glimpse of this princess. The Empress was probably too embarrassed to have her represent the royal line. 

The neighing of horses snapped Gintoki out of his reverie. He looked down to see an unmarked palanquin drawn by two horses. Bingo! His informant had told him that the princess should be in that carriage as she headed off to the lake nearby to perform some purification ceremony. Apparently, this was the royal lady’s only excursion outside the palace’s walls for the year, so the ninja better make it count.

Gintoki silently jumped across the tree’s branches, following the carriage to a small lake hidden by a thick circle of trees. The sun had forfeited its place to the moon by the time Gintoki situated himself in the upper layers of the trees. He had a perfect view of the carriage and the body of water. Despite his experience, his blood was pumping the way it did during any mission. He had received strict orders to kill the princess as soon as she stepped out of the carriage. But the ninja’s curiosity itched to find out what his mysterious princess looked like--especially beneath the layers. Give him a break. He was only a man.

There was only one person attending to the princess and it was a middle-aged woman laying out a thin bathrobe on the grass. Gintoki raised an eyebrow at this. Here was one of the most important figures in the realm and yet she had no security? It was like the job was  _ too  _ easy now. 

When Princess Hijikata Toshiko finally stepped out of the carriage, Gintoki forgot how to breathe. All his functions became focused on taking in the sight that was the hidden jewel of the royal family. The ninja would have lost if he had truly wagered on the princess being hideous, but he would have gladly paid every cent. 

Princess Hijikata was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. All the women that he had crossed paths with before--and yes, that included those in the red light district--paled in comparison to the royal. She was dressed in a simple white yukata unlike the ornate kimonos geishas wore, but its simplicity seemed to only enhance her natural beauty. His eyes perused the face of the angelic woman and he became entranced by the vibrant red painted across her eyelids and lips. Gintoki never pegged himself as a romantic man, but even he could not help but think that the crystal blue gems that were her eyes had to be the most priceless treasures in the land. 

The princess raised a hand to the bundle of hair held up at the top of her head with a handful of golden pins. One by one she took them out and finally, her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, stopping past her knees. Gintoki’s fingers twitched, itching to run through her hair, testing it to see if it felt as it looked: like black silk. 

Finally… finally, the princess’s hands grasped the obi around her yukata and untied it, letting the robe drop to the ground. Gintoki greedily took in the sight of the yukata slipping down her shoulders, revealing the heavenly mounds of every man’s dreams. Except… well, the princess was a bit too flat-chested for his taste, but the peeping ninja quickly became lost again as more of her pale, soft skin became exposed under the moonlight. His eyes ran down her tight waist and… wait. 

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. 

Hold on just a moment. Gintoki knew he was far up in the trees, but there was definitely  _ something _ in a place where there should have been absolutely  _ NOTHING!! _

The moonlight must have tricked him, but his keen ninja sight had never failed him before. He zeroed in on the particular  _ area _ and yup, there was definitely the curve of something he never thought he would have in common with the princess of the land. 

Did he seriously just have a hard-on for a man?! Albeit, it was a very beautiful man, but one nonetheless.  _ That _ was why he was ordered to kill the princess before she got into the water. The informant must have known about the royal’s secret. 

Oh shit! What the hell did he get himself into?! This had to be the biggest secret of the century! But it wasn’t like anyone was going to believe him. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have believed it either, except he was literally watching the princess--moreso prince--step into the water to bathe himself. Or was it still “herself?” GAH!! This was too much for poor Gintoki to handle. He settled on just calling the princess “they” until things cleared up, if it ever would. He seriously needed to leave and rethink about what he had discovered today. 

But his eyes found it impossible to leave the princess bathing in the lake. Gintoki couldn’t help but admit that regardless of gender, this person was one of the most alluring beings that had ever graced this earth. The moon and stars competed in a losing battle against the celestial being bathing in their light. The ninja tried to wrap his head around the fact that the princess was no doubt a man, yet he could no less command himself to stop feeling attracted to them than order the sun not to rise. 

As Gintoki continued tracing the contours of their face, he found that loneliness swirled in those crystal blue depths. His limbs had half a mind to go down there and comfort the princess. Shit, he really needed to get out of here before he did something he was going to regret. Losing his concentration, he misstepped onto a branch with rotten wood. He managed to balance himself against the thick branch of another tree but the mistake had already been made. The branch fell onto the forest floor. 

“Who’s there?!” the princess called out. Gintoki held his breath and prayed to any god that was listening to give him a break. The ninja inwardly promised to lay off the red bean paste for a month as a sign of gratitude.

Suddenly, a small rabbit appeared from the bushes near where the branch had originally fallen and the royal sighed in relief. Princess Hijikata lifted their head again to the patch of foliage that hid Gintoki. They looked straight into the shadows and if Gintoki wasn’t completely sure he hadn’t yet been discovered, he would have thought that the princess was making direct eye contact with him. 

After a moment, the royal turned around and swam back to the shore. They slowly put their robe back on. Gintoki gulped as he watched Princess Hijikata shiver as the robe grew wet and became translucent, sticking to the man like a second skin. 

Gintoki didn’t know what laid in his future but he knew he was fucking screwed. 

\------------------

“Oi, Old Woman, give me another bottle of your finest sake,” Gintoki slurred as his cheeks flush with alcohol. 

“I don’t know what kind of job you got to be able to pay the rent on time AND to drink like this,” replied Otose, the owner of the bar and Gintoki’s landlady. It was only because Gintoki just paid the rent that Otose didn’t slam his head into the counter for “Old Woman” comment. There was something else that made the landlady feel a bit sympathetic to her wayward tenant. His eyes were glazed over, lost in his thoughts. She’d never seen him look so downtrodden before.

Otose continued, prodding the young man, “you don’t seem to be celebrating tonight. What’s got you cradling that bottle like its your lover?” With the drop of the word “lover,” a spark flitted across Gintoki’s eyes. 

A lightbulb turned on in the old lady’s head. “It’s a woman, isn’t it?” This only seemed to make the silver-haired man pout even more. 

Gintoki took in a short breath as if to prepare himself. “Yes—well, no. They’re a man and a woman.”

Otose raised an eyebrow at that. She never would have pegged Gintoki as someone who would be so open with his desires. “So you’re in love with two people at the same time? Are they a couple? You can just ask them to swing if you’re that hung up on them.”

The ninja’s eyes widened a comically large amount. “NO! What is wrong with you, you crazy old bat?! It’s a man living as a woman!”

The landlady allowed another one of her tenant’s insults to slide, but he was really pushing it. “Did you meet someone at the Okama bar? I told you not to stay too long there after you finished the job for them.”

Gintoki slapped his hand to his face to regain some semblance of sobriety. “No, I didn’t see them there.” He turned his gaze away, losing himself in his memories of the princess. “She—he—they’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

He returned from his daydreaming and looked back imploringly at Otose like a lost puppy. “Am I… am I gay, Otose?”

“No, you’re not gay, Gintoki.”

A look of hope and befuddlement swirled in the ninja’s eyes. “I’m—I’m not?”

“At the very least you’re bisexual.”

Her reply hit Gintoki like a cannonball. “Why am I getting a sexuality lesson from my own landlady?”

Otose rolled her eyes and took in a drag of her cigarette. “Better now than later. Now get out of my bar, you dimwit.” Lord help the fool who had the misfortune of falling in love with this hopeless idiot. 

————

After a day of obsessing about what he should report to the man who hired Gintoki, he finally wrote “will try again” on a small slip of paper and tied it to the leg of his messenger pigeon. What? It wasn’t like he could afford a hawk, even though that would have been really cool.

Was he really going to “try again”? He didn’t particularly want to, but he needed to see the princess again. It had been more than a week since he first caught a glimpse of them bathing in the moonlight. The itching desire was worse than whenever he needed a sugar or gambling fix. 

Gintoki deftly scaled the tall trees and leaped across the towering gates protecting the royal palace. Infiltrating the Hijikata Castle was easy; finding where the princess was the hard part. Gintoki spent days lost in the maze they called a castle as it stood eight stories tall. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted familiar long black tresses outside in a small courtyard furthest away from the castle. The ninja leaped through the trees and settled upon a branch overlooking the courtyard where he thought he had just seen the princess. The house attached to it was small and so isolated from the main castle that he had assumed that it was the servant’s quarters. Gintoki’s eyes scanned the area and finally he found the captivating figure of the princess again. His heart carved an imprint in his chest with how hard it was pounding. 

Princess Hijikata was just as mesmerizing in the daytime as they were at night. Instead of the simple yukata they wore last time, the royal was now wearing a ruby red kimono with gold cranes dancing across the hems. They had exited the courtyard and returned to the house, sitting down at a table with several books strewn across its surface. 

Gintoki watched with rapt attention as the princess picked up a calligraphy brush and began writing. His eyes trailed along their elegant and long fingers. He wondered if they were writing haikus about the weather or life in the castle. He imagined them reading poetry out loud, their voice carried by the wind. The ninja desperately craved to hear what that sounded like. 

The princess suddenly stopped writing and turned upwards to the sky as if to ponder about what to write next. Her eyes scanned the large trees neighboring her courtyard and stopped in the area where the ninja was hiding. It was the oddest thing. It was as if Princess Hijikata was looking directly at Gintoki yet again. But that was impossible. There was no way he could have been spotted. Hell, no one noticed him at the castle and he had been staked inside its walls for days. 

Ruby red eyes connected with crystal blue eyes and in the next second, Gintoki saw a very shiny and sharp weapon shooting directly towards him. It barely missed him, plunging into the wood right next to his ear. Stupefied, he lost his footing and fell towards the earth. He landed on his back with a painful groan. Gravity really was a bitch. 

Before he could try and move his limbs to test whether they still worked after that nasty fall, a heavy weight settled on his chest and the feel of cold metal kissed his throat. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”


	2. Orchideous Weaver

With the heated weight of the princess settled atop Gintoki’s body, his heart was beating for a whole other reason. Despite secrecy being the utmost principle a ninja had to swear by, the words tumbled out of his mouth. “My name is Sakata Gintoki and I’ve been sent to kill you.”

Despite that bombshell of a confession, a cocky smirk crossed Princess Hijikata’s face. Some would say it was unbecoming for a lady of her stature to express such arrogance, but Gintoki couldn’t help but think it fit them perfectly. “I’d like to see you try.”

At that moment, with the tip of the princess’s dagger a hairbreadth away from his throat and the royal’s crystal blue eyes bearing into his soul, Gintoki could not stop himself from saying these words. 

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ ...” he said breathlessly. 

Hijikata’s lips fell open as they were stupefied at such a confession. Their grip loosened just a fraction, but that moment of hesitation was all the ninja needed to take control of the situation. Gintoki quickly knocked the knife far away from either of their reaches and flipped their positions. Now it was the silver-haired man straddling the princess. His grip held tight around their wrists as he pinned their hands besides their head. 

Gintoki had been imagining being on top of Princess Hijikata, but this wasn’t exactly the situation he’d picture in his head. For starters, the royal wasn’t seething with unbridled fury. Despite himself, he took this opportunity to simply gaze at his captured princess, taking in their mesmerizing beauty up close. 

Hijikata misinterpreted Gintoki’s intense gaze as him meticulously plotting how he was planning to kill them. “Will you get it over already? If you’re planning to kill me, just make it quick!” They snapped. The ninja inwardly chuckled in spite of such an outlandish command. Here the princess was in no situation to make any commands, yet they still barked orders as if it was their god given right to do so. 

The princess shut their eyes and bared their throat up to Gintoki. The visage of the black-haired royal’s exposed throat sent all of Gintoki’s blood down south. The last thing he wanted to do was slice such a delicious looking throat. He’d much rather lower his lips and pepper soft kisses down their neck. But the ninja shook such thoughts out of his mind. He needed to get back on track. 

“I’m not going to kill you.”

Hijikata looked back at the ninja, flabbergasted. “You  _ just  _ said that you were sent here to kill me.”

“Well, I changed my mind. I’m fickle like that.”

“What kind of a ninja are you?!” This silver permhead who fell out of the sky baffled Hijikata more by the second. 

Ignoring the question, Gintoki instead replied, “so how could you tell I was hiding in the trees? Even a master samurai wouldn’t have been able to sense me.”

Hijikata scrunched their eyes in confusion. They were not able to make sense of the current situation at all. “I don’t know. I just did. Plus, who wouldn’t be able to see that white mop on your head from a mile away?”

The princess continued, “You were there that night in the forest, too, weren’t you? You saw me… bathing in the lake…” Hijikata trailed off, the realization that a total stranger had seen them naked hitting them like a cannonball. A rosy blush blossomed on the royal’s face and Gintoki had to use every ounce of self-control to not reach out and stroke their face. 

But the embarrassment of having a stranger see their naked body was superseded by the horror that Hijikata’s secret had finally been uncovered. “So you know…” Princess Hijikata’s voice was barely above a whisper as they tried to breathe through the fear closing around their throat. 

“Yea… I know,” Gintoki replied lamely, as if he didn’t hold the royal family’s deepest, darkest secret at his fingertips. 

“Why haven’t you told the populace about me? Or are you waiting to think of how you can blackmail me for all my worth?” 

The ninja could not respond. He never even thought about revealing this secret to anyone. And the last thing he would have wanted was to do any harm to the princess. 

Hijikata continued in place of Gintoki’s silence. “Well, the joke is on you. I am a princess in name only. I hold no wealth or power in this land. Look around. I am forced to stay in a place separate from the main castle—a castle I cannot step one foot in, I may add. I am no different than a caged bird kept by the empress.”

The rustle of the shoji doors sliding open alerted the two that there was another person entering their midst. 

“Akiyo-san, I’m just in the courtyard,” Hijikata spoke as if nothing were amiss. To Gintoki, they whisper-shouted, “go hide!!” The princess rose and dusted themself off as they sideglanced the ninja intruder roll under the wooden planks of the house. 

Gintoki peered through the cracks in the floorboard. The newcomer moved directly above the hidden ninja, but Gintoki could tell that it was the old woman that assisted the princess at the lake. He waited for her to speak, but instead the woman only moved her hands in what appeared to be sign language. 

_ ‘Why is there dirt all over your kimono? It is unbefitting for a lady of your status.’ _

“Do not worry, Akiyo-san, I only tripped and fell.”

Akiyo seemed to eye Hijikata with suspicion.

_ ‘I thought I heard another person’s voice.’ _

“No, that was just me. I was… reading ‘The Tale of Genji’ aloud and being more theatrical than need be.” Hijikata replied lamely.

_ ‘Oh Princess, you always had such an active imagination.’ _ Akiyo looked at Hijikata with fondness.  _ ‘I will be heading to the market now. Is there anything you need?’ _

“No, thank you, Akiyo-san. Come back safely.” The princess bid her caretaker farewell. 

Gintoki rolled out from underneath the floorboards and dusted the cobwebs out of his hair. “So your caretaker is deaf, I take it?”

”No. Mute. The empress cut off her tongue after I was born.”

The ninja grew still, not knowing how to respond to that at all. 

Princess Hijikata lifted their dress off the ground and made their way back into the house. Without turning their back, they asked, “Would you like to stay for some tea?”

Gintoki was spellbound by this enigmatic princess and so without hesitating, he followed suit. The ninja watched in fascination as Hijikata brought out a tea ceremony equipment and sat on their knees as they laid them down on an black oak platter. 

Princess Hijikata gracefully added three scoops of matcha powder into a small bowl, followed by a stream of hot water. As they whisked the mixture together, Gintoki could not help but marvel as how they were in complete control of every movement. There were not so much as a drop spilled as Hijikata painstakingly prepared the tea. 

Hijikata handed the tea over to Gintoki light as a feather. He took the tea bowl with much gratitude and rotated it in his hand three times as per tradition before taking a sip. The hot tea danced across his taste buds with a bittersweet flavor.

“Thank you, it’s delicious.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Hijikata’s face and it made Gintoki’s heart miss a beat. 

“I am honored that you enjoy my tea. You are the first person other than Akiyo-san to taste it.”

Gintoki was the one who felt honored to have such a pleasure. 

“So tell me, Princess. Why are you not living in the castle?” 

Hijikata turned to look out the doors, their eyes far off in the distance. “My story begins many years before I was born. My mother was the empress previous. She was the rightful owner of the throne as she was married to the long deceased emperor. It was very difficult for my mother to bear the emperor children due to her frail body. After years of miscarriages, it was thought that she might not be able to bear a child to inherit the kingdom.”

“My father took a concubine as emperors most often do and within months, she bore a male child. Since my mother was still unable to bear a son, that child, my half-brother, was deemed the Crown Prince to take over the kingdom. As the years went on, the concubine grew an insatiable taste for power. But then my mother became pregnant with me. It was a miracle, the doctors had said. But a month before my mother was to give birth, war broke out, and the emperor went to lead the troops in the battlefield.”

“The night of my birth, it was only my mother and her handmaiden, Akiyo-san, who had been in her service since she was young. My mother had treated Akiyo-san as her own child since she had none of her own, and due to that, Akiyo-san was very loyal to her. Childbirth proved too much of a strain on my mother’s frail body, and she died before I could even take my first breath.”

“Miraculously, I was a healthy child with no complications. As Akiyo-san cleaned me up and placed me down to sleep, the concubine came to announce that the emperor had died in battle. When that wretched concubine discovered that my mother had passed away as well, she had genuinely rejoiced. My mother’s death meant that the first concubine would become the acting Empress before I grew up and took back the throne as the true first Crown Prince.”

“But now that the throne was in her grasp, she could not even dream of giving it away. I am surprised she did not kill me then, but I guess even she draws the line at murdering a helpless infant. Since only she and Akiyo-san were there to witness my birth, that meant that no one else knew my true gender. As Empress now, the concubine ordered Akiyo-san to raise me as a girl since women are not allowed to inherit the kingdom. This meant that my half-brother was the only Crown Prince now, which meant that she can rule through him. A few months later with the concubine Empress driven mad with power, she grew paranoid and cut off Akiyo-san’s tongue for fear that my caretaker would one day speak the truth.”

Gintoki was absolutely shell shocked by the end of the Princess’s story. How could anyone be so cruel? It was not news that the Empress was despised throughout the land. She had been raising taxes with no remorse for the impoverished, even during times of famine or drought, when food was sparse. Her greed seemed to know no bounds. The castle grew with the weight of its treasury, yet most of the population never reap the rewards. He heard many stories of her cruelty. Any who crossed her path are immediately sent to prison if she were feeling merciful, or the guillotine if she were not. The Empress ruled not with respect, but with fear.” 

“You are very brave, Princess, to have lived and to continue living under her terror.” 

A flush rose to Hijikata’s cheeks, not familiar with compliments. “Th-thank you. You are too kind with your words, but I am not deserving of such generosity. I live in cowardice of the Empress’s rule.”

Gintoki reached to place his hand above theirs. “We always have a choice, Princess. And you chose to live.” Hijikata seemed a bit taken aback by the physical contact but did not take their hand away. 

“Have you ever considered running away or even revolting against the evil Empress? You are the true firstborn son after all.”

Hijikata scoffed. “Only ever in my dreams. The empress has carved my fear of her deep into my bones...” The princess grabbed one side of their kimono and pulled down, revealing much of their shoulder and back. Gintoki almost looked away, feeling that it was improper for a princess to expose oneself as such, but his eyes caught thick ropes of white scars splattered on their back. 

“When I was little, my half-brother, the Crown Prince Tamegoro, would sneak around to play with me, even though it was forbidden by the empress. But her spies litter the castle halls, and eventually, she discovered our secret. I was only ten summers young then. As my punishment, the empress sentenced me to a lashing for every wretched year I was alive. That was the time she moved me out of the castle. But every year on my birthday, I am called to the castle once more to receive the same punishment, so that I never forget who controls me in body and soul.” Hijikata finished with a quaking voice. An errant rivulet of tear fell, but neither made mention of it. They had not meant to show such emotion in front of an absolute stranger, but they felt a special connection to this sky fallen ninja. Or maybe Hijikata just simply wanted their story to be heard. 

As Gintoki’s eyes roamed across the Princess’s form seeing these angry scars, some old and some new, the ninja grew hot with anger. Red encroached from the sides of his eyes and he wanted nothing more but to storm into the castle and kill the empress in cold blood for the trauma she had inflicted unto Hijikata. No one deserved to be treated like that. 

Gintoki closed the distance between the two. His hand slowly reached out towards Hijikata’s back, silently asking permission to touch the princess. Hijikata did not shy away. The ninja placed one finger on a scar, feeling the tender skin beneath. The princess only twitched at the sudden cold press, but did not reject his touch. Slowly, like a sun lowering itself to the moon, Gintoki’s lips descended to place a chaste kiss on Hijikata’s naked shoulder, his lips brushing against a scar. 

The princess’s breath hitched. The kiss was so soft and light, it was as if it were a memory of a dream. It was a foreign sensation, but they welcomed it. A cold winter breeze swept through the courtyard and Hijikata shivered as the wind caressed their naked shoulder. Suddenly, they remembered that they were in a disposition not very befitting of a princess and quickly readjusted their kimono. Hijikata cleared their throat of a nonexistent cough. “Thank you for listening to my story.”

“It was my pleasure,” replied Gintoki graciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew my fan art for this piece! Hoped you liked it :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews. Really encouraged me to keep going :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015
> 
> \----  
So what do you guys think? 
> 
> Do you want to see more of this AU? 
> 
> I have a bunch of different AUs idea for GinHiji, so I can’t flesh out every one of them like I did for my Butler and Cat Moe fic. But if there’s good feedback, I might continue with this one.
> 
> Honestly, I wish I had all the time in the world to write GinHiji fic. I would literally account for hundreds of fics haha.


End file.
